1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler which is disposed to a copying machine and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore a motor driven stapler is well known which comprises, a driving out portion from which a stapler is driven out, a table which forwardly and backwardly reciprocates and a clincher which is disposed on the table. In the motor driven stapler of this kind, a pile of sheets to be bundled is put and held between the driving out portion and the table when the table forwardly moves, and at the same time a staple is driven out from the driving out portion against the put and held pile of sheets, then the front end portions which penetrate through the pile of sheets are clinched by the clincher.
For the motor driven stapler of this kind, a photo sensor of reflecting type is disposed for detection if the pile of sheets is put on the table.
The photo sensor gives an order for the table to forwardly move and to drive out the stapler from the driving out portion by the driver when it detects the pile of sheets, and prevents useless driving out.
However, because the photo sensor is disposed in the table and a lead wire for the photo sensor is compelled extending and loosening in every reciprocal movement of the table and the lead wire must be given a loosed portion. Due to this fact, a problem arises that the lead wire is torn when it touches with a corner of the stapler body unless it is not covered with protector to protect the loosening portion, and it makes the regarding portion bombastic.
The object of the invention is to provide a stapler in which there are no fears for a cutting of the lead wire or need for loosed part of the lead wire of photo sensor for detection of sheets to be bundled. To attain this object according to one aspect of the present invention, a stapler comprising a driving out portion from which a stapler is driven out; a table which forwardly and backwardly reciprocates; and a clincher which is disposed on said table so as to put and hold a pile of sheets to be bundled between itself and said driving out portion when said table forwardly moves and at the same time a stapler is driven out from the driving out portion against the pile of sheets, and to clinch the front end portions of the staple which penetrate through the pile of sheets, said stapler characterized in that a photo sensor is disposed in the other side of said table to said driving out portion; and one or more through holes are arranged in said table in order to guide the emitted light beam from a light emission portion of said photo sensor to the pile of sheets and to guide the reflected light beam from a surface of the pile of sheets to a light receiving portion of said photo sensor, is provided.